Revelations Revisited
by gngrlvr1
Summary: What if Spencer and Aaron were having an affair? What if Reid got pregnant? A little something I wrote for a meme on Livejournal. A different take on the Revelations episode with two possible endings. The story picks up right before Reids "confession". Obviously male/male as well as Mpreg. If that squicks, please pass on by. All flames will be used to burn Twilight books.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer groaned as he felt the dilaudid fill his veins once more. His head tipped back and then he was no longer in that dirty shack. He was in his apartment, sitting on the edge of his bathtub, staring at that damned plastic stick.

How could he have been so stupid to have let this happen. As if sleeping with a married man wasn't enough now he was pregnant with that mans baby. How was he going to tell Aaron? How could he even begin to explain how this was even possible?

He couldn't do it. There was no way he could look at Aaron and tell him he was pregnant. No there was no way. He'd have to end the pregnancy. It would be better that way. For everyone.

He slowly ran his hand over his still flat stomach as tears filled his eyes and he whispered how sorry he was over and over.

"What're you sorry for boy?"

The gruff voice brought him out of his drug induced daydream. He was so tired of fighting. He just wanted this all to be over. He had to face the fact that no one would be coming for him.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. Hankel came up behind him and gripped his hair roughly, pulling his head back painfully.

"I asked you a question boy!"

"I'm sorry...sorry I got pregnant...by a married man.."

It felt surprisingly good to finally say it out loud. He'd been hiding his pregnancy fore nearly six weeks now as he tried to build up the courage to terminate it. He hoped if Aaron was still watching that he would understand. That he wouldn't hate him completely.

Hankle let go of his hair in disgust and glared down at him.

"Is that a confession?"

Spencer just nodded.

"You say you know your bible? Exodus 20:14."

"Thou...thou shalt not commit adultery."

"Leviticus 20:10"

"The man who commits adultery with another man's wife, he who commits adultery with his neighbor's wife, the adulterer and the adulteress, shall surely be put to death."

Miles away Aaron Hotchner stared at the computer screen where his lover had just confessed to being pregnant with his child. His heart clenched and he had to fight to keep his mask of impassivity in place. Garcia sat in front of him, her hand over her mouth in shock. How shocked would she be if she knew just who's baby it was?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Prentiss came in with a map.

"I think I may have found something sir."

Spencer groaned as he tried yet again to lift the shovel. It would have been a hard chore for him normally but here in his weakened state it was nearly impossible.

"Dig faster!" Hankel growled.

"I...I can't. I'm sorry..."

Hankel growled in frustration and pulled off his coat, tossing it aside before yanking the shovel out of Spencer's hands and pushing him down onto the ground.

"You're weak. Just like my worthless son." Hankel spat before turning around to start digging.

Spencer seized the opportunity to make a grab for the gun he knew was still in Hankel's coat pocket. Just as his fingers closed around the handle Hankel turned around and glared. Spencer raised the gun.

"There's only one bullet in that gun boy"

Hankel made to lunge at him with his knife and Spencer pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun being fired made Aaron pick up his pace into the woods. He prayed that they weren't too late. Perhaps even if he had been shot they could still help him.

When he burst into the clearing and saw Spencer crawl out of that grave and kneel beside Hankel's body he had to keep from sobbing in relief. He ran forward and helped Spencer to his feet.

"I knew you'd understand." Spencer whispered before embracing the father of his child. Aaron just held him, not caring that everyone could see.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Aaron held him tighter, never wanting to let go of him. Spencer looked up at him, tears in his eyes and Aaron couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed the man he loved more than anything.

The others gasped and stared in wide-eyed shock. They may not have been there for Reid's confession but Garcia had filled them all in. They'd all been curious as to who Reid's lover could possibly be but none of them had seen this coming.

Morgan came to his senses first and moved forward, intent on punching Hotch for taking advantage of his young friend, but Gideon placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Did you know about this?"

"I suspected."

"And you let it happen?!"

"Morgan calm down."

"He's taking advantage!"

"Morgan look at them. Really look."

With that Morgan turned and really looked at the the way Hotch held Reid oh so gently and protectively. The way he looked into Reid's eyes with such a tenderness as he told him everything would be okay. And the way Reid looked back at him, eyes filled with love. They were in love. Real love. JJ and Prentiss came up next to them with soft smiles on their faces. They must have seen it too.

When Hotch stopped hugging Reid and turned to help him to the ambulance they both looked up at their teammates, waiting for their reactions. They all just smiled and nodded. There would be questions, of course, but they could wait.


	2. All Good Things(Ending 1)

Aaron kept his arm around Spencer as he led him to the car to take him to the hospital. JJ followed, needing to make sure her frend was alright. She felt even more guilty now that she had split up with him. The others stayed behind to take care of Hankels body and bag evidence and such.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. JJ drove while Aaron held Spencer close in the backseat, stroking his hair. Spencer was dozing on and off, the effects of the drug slowly wearing off.

When they got to the hospital and were heading inside Spencer suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Spencer?!"

Aaron held onto him as Spencer cried out in pain. JJ ran inside and came back seconds later with a bunch of doctors and nurses who whisked the young man inside.

The next day Spencer woke in a hospital bed. A quick scan of the room told him he was alone. He closed his eyes again and willed the tears to keep from falling. He knew it was irrational. The fetus had only been about the size of kumquat after all, but he couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. The doctors had told him they'd tried all they could to save the baby but the drugs and beatings had taken their toll on his body and he'd miscarried.

A knock at his door pulled him out of his misery for a few seconds and he quickly dried his eyes before calling out to the person to enter.

Aaron entered the room quietly and shut the door behind moved closer to the bed and looked down at Spencer sadly.

"I take it the doctors told you." Aaron whispered.

Spencer just nodded and Aaron reached out to take Spencer's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why Aaron."

And he did but it still stung that Spencer hadn't told him. Hadn't trusted him.

"I would have understood. I could have been there for you. If I'd known I never would have sent..."

"Aaron stop. Please. There's no point going over what you -could- have done. It won't change anything."

"Were you -ever- going to tell me?"

Spencer knew this question would be coming but he was still unprepared for it. All he could do was look away and hope Aaron would forgive him.

Aaron just squeezed his hand. There was a small part of him that was a bit angry that Spencer had planned to keep this from him but he also knew why he'd done it.

Spencer looked up at Aaron and seeing the pained look on the older mans face he couldn't hold back his own tears any longer. Aaron just sat beside him on the bed and pulled his young lover into his arms, rocking him gently and stroking his soft hair as Spencer sobbed into his shoulder.

Outside the room J.J., Morgan, Garcia and Gideon watched through the window in the hallway. None of them could believe this had happened. Reid had already been through so much and now he'd lost the baby as well. It just wasn't fair.

J.J. wiped tears from her eyes yet again as she watched her friend break down. She still felt she was to blame for him being kidnapped because they had split up and not to find out he'd lost the baby because of it just broke her heart. Garcia held her hand tightly. Her heart broke for the couple in the room. She knew what it was like to lose someone and Spencer may not have wanted to admit it but she was sure he'd loved that baby. She also felt bad that once they went back home, Hotch would have to go back to being a husband and father and Spencer would be left to deal with this on his own. She wanted to hate him for that but she could see he was hurting as well.

Morgan had to look away. He dropped into a nearby chair and held his head in his hands. His best friend, the kid who had become like a brother to him, was in pain and there was nothing he could do. He felt so damn helpless. He wished he could bring Tobias Hankel back to life just so he could beat the man to death again for doing this to Reid.

Emily stood a bit away from everyone else. She hadn't been with the team very long and felt a bit out of place but she liked Reid and she knew what it was like to lose a child. Granted her situation had been different but there were days when she wished she'd kept the child. She didn't know what Reid had planned to do but seeing how devastated he was made her heart ache for wanted to tell him it would be alright but she didn't feel it would be her place.

Gideon watched over them all. It hurt him to know that his team was hurting. Hurt him even more that Reid was in so much pain but he had faith that the kid would be fine. He could take this as a learning experience and become a better man, a better agent, for it.

********************

A few days later they were back in Virginia. Spencer sat by the window in his living room watching the rain pouring down outside. He had been forced to take a mental health leave. He'd scoffed at the idea. If the bureau really knew what had happened they'd probably have fired him. As it was the reports had been altered and the truth hidden to save not only his but Aaron's job as well.

His heart ached as he thought of his lover. No, /former/ lover. He'd told Aaron he didn't want to be with him anymore. That almost dying and losing the baby had shown him that they just weren't meant to be. Aaron had just nodded and kissed him gently before leaving. He knew it was irrational, because he'd been the one to end it after all, but he was hurt that Aaron hadn't tried harder to keep him.

Not for the first time this night his gaze drifted down to the two small vials sitting on his windowsill. He could hear Tobias' voice in his head, 'Tell me it doesn't help?'. He hadn't been able to tell him then and now...now his words made even more sense. The drug had killed his baby, and any chance he had had with Aaron along with it. but it had also taken the pain away. He reached out and picked up one of the vials, turning it over in his hands. He could hear Charles Hankle telling him he was weak when he'd seen the track marks on his arm. He knew he was weak. He knew he shouldn't be even /thinking/ of doing this, but as he took his belt and tightened it around his bicep he just couldn't bring himself to care


	3. New Beginnings

Aaron kept his arm around Spencer as he led him to the car to take him to the hospital. JJ followed, needing to make sure her frend was alright. She felt even more guilty now that she had split up with him. The others stayed behind to take care of Hankels body and bag evidence and such.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. JJ drove while Aaron held Spencer close in the backseat, stroking his hair. Spencer was dozing on and off, the effects of the drug slowly wearing off.

When they arrived a the hospital Aaron grabbed the nearest doctor and pulled him aside, explaining the situation. The doctor, cowed slightly by Aaron's intimidating glare, nodded and ordered a slew of tests. Then he made the mistake of trying to get Aaron to leave Spencer's side. Opting to keep his life rather than follow protocol he allowed the unit chief to stay.

************************************************** ***************

Two hours, twenty tests, and three phone calls later, Spencer was waking up in a hospital bed in a private room. He blinked and tried to sit up only to feel a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't move baby, or they'll have to adjust the monitor again."

Spencer blinked up at Aaron before looking down at the fetal monitor strapped around his abdomen. He looked back up at Aaron, his eyes questioning. Aaron smiled softly down at him and stroked his cheek.

"It's just a precaution. You and the baby are going to be fine."

Spencer just started crying. So many emotions were coming at him at once and he didn't know what to do. Aaron sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright sweetheart. Don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"I'm so sorry Aaron. I...I should have told you."

"Yes, but I know now and it's going to be okay. We're going to have a baby."

Spencer pulled back and wiped his eyes, looking up at the man he loved more than anything.

"Y..you want the baby?"

"Of course I do." Aaron frowned. "Do you not want it?"

"No, I do! I just...," Spencer pulled away and looked down, picking at the worn hospital blanket before continuing in a small voice, "..you're married."

Aaron sighed and took Spencer's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I told her, about us, about the baby."

Spencer's head shot up and he stared at Aaron, eyes wide with shock.

"B...but you...why?"

"Spencer, when Hankel took you, I felt as if my whole world was crashing down, and I couldn't tell anyone. I thought about, what if you died and I'd never gotten to tell you I loved you. Or had the chance to fall asleep with you in my arms. Wake up next to you. Bring you breakfast in bed on your birthday. I promised myself that if I got you back I would do all those things and more. As soon as we got home I would tell Haley I wanted a divorce. Then when I found out about the baby, our baby, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. So I called her and told her everything."

"How did she take it?"

Aaron let out a small, bitter laugh.

"I ended our marriage over the phone, how do you think she took it?"

"Not very well?"

"I'll be lucky if any of my things survive."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can replace all of those things. I could never replace you."

Spencer smiled but then something else occurred to him.

"What about Jack?"

"I'll be able to see him. Haley is hurt and angry with me, but she's also a good mother and she won't keep our son from his father. We'll work something out."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Aaron chuckled and kissed the tip of Spencer's nose, "None of this is your fault."

"I still feel guilty."

"Well you are. You're guilty of stealing my heart and making me the happiest man on Earth."

Spencer couldn't help but smile and Aaron pulled him in for another hug. They would have some more difficulties to face, but for right now they were just content to lay in each others arms, basing in the glow of their love.


End file.
